


Westeros Valley University 1: A Game Of Prom

by timajojo



Series: A song of Westeros Valley University [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Other, idk just like high school and college combined., same plot but in college, with prom queen/king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timajojo/pseuds/timajojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a game of prom you win, or get banished. There is no inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westeros Valley University 1: A Game Of Prom

Hello and welcome to Westeros Valley University! Our campus i gigantic, and split in the parts called The North, Westerlands, Riverlands, The Reach, Stormlands, Crownlands, The Vale, Dorne and Iron Isles. Each one of them are ruled by a chapterhouse, for example the Stark chapterhouse rule The North. 

BRAN

It was a clear and cold morning with a freshness in the air that meant the summer was to its end. They were twenty on the bus, in the dawn on their way to Westeros Valley University, and Bran was there, nervous and excited. Last semester was the first time he got the grades, money to apply and a letter of reccomendation from his brother Robb.   
Bran sat and read through Robb’s letter once again. He knew that the university was very old and had a great reputation.  
“We will soon arrive at Westeros Valley University, make sure you don’t forget any personal belongings” announced the bus driver.  
Bran rose from his seat och made sure he didn’t forget anything. He and a bunch of others was to leave here; the smells of sweat and cheap perfume blended together in this tight spot. When the automatic doors opend Bran understood what everyone said about Westeros’ beauty; the first beams of sun made the whole campus shimmer and the trees was still green and full of life even though it was autumn.  
Bran went with the stream of students out of the bus when he heard a familiar voice.  
“Brannyboy! You came here at last! I’ve brought Ned and Jon to show you around.” Robb shouted across the stream of students.  
“Robb!” Bran screamed while trying to get through the stream ”I told you not to call me that!”  
Robb just chuckled and hugged Bran. “Welcome to your new home, Brannyboy.”  
Jon, one of the boys who were there with Robb, shook his hand and presented himself. He was tall, like Robb, but they had nothing else in common. Jon was slender while Robb was muscular, dark while Robb was light, fast while Robb was sure on his feet.  
The other boy, or man, named Ned had messy brown hair and a beard. He seemed very nice, but wasn’t he too old to be in college?  
“Ned here is the chief of our part of the campus. He’s a Stark alumni.” Robb explained. “Shall we start the tour?”

“All the parts are controlled by a chapterhouse. Most students aren’t a part of a chapterhouse; they think it’s too much drama.” Jon told Bran.  
“But you get a lot benefits of chapterhouses too. Like better food and dorms. Many old members also offer freshmen ways to earn money on weekends.” Ned added “and there are also people who didn’t make it through the initiation, but insisted on staying, like Jon.”  
After the tour Bran said goodbye and Ned handed him a paper.  
“Just some info on the Stark initiation.” Ned told him. Ned and Jon started to walk, but Robb stayed.   
“Take care, Brannyboy. Concider show up at the the initiation, eh?”  
“Sure.”


End file.
